sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
War in Europe(Private RP)
Plot The year was 1386. The citizens were raging at whether to believe Science or Religion. Zikuto the Wolf, one of the philosophers, decided to debunk the faults on both ends to stop the War. However, there were more worries other than Europe collapsing in war. Many villains from other countries have taken part in it, and they plan to tear Zikuto limb from limb as he was a "traitor to God's world". Fortunately, after the events of the Game show of carnage, Axel, Raven, Asonja and Zhao accidentally break the teleporter, leading them to a different time. Asonja and Zhao were the only ones to make it back to their own time. Now that they are in Zikuto's world, they may be considered enemies of God by everyone and may be executed. Raven may be burned at the stake, and Axel may get his head chopped off by a giant ax. Luckily, Zikuto knew that they were here by accident and took them into hiding. Characters Raven the Panther Zikuto the Wolf Axel the Hedgehog Act 1: Hidden "Zikuto, I SWEAR, if I have to wear what these people are wearing, I'm going to kill you. I've been with with my vest for only five minutes!" Raven growled. "It is only because you're gonna get burned at the stake, Raven!" Zikuto shouted, but calmed down. His german accent was inhumane. "Listen, you can wear it but hide it under this dress. I would never let you take it off. Now, how'd you guys get here from the future?" "The teleprorter broke. Apparently, both Zhao and Asonja are back on Nimagi. But as you can see, we're not." "I see..." Zikuto stated and he leaned back on a chair. "I hope you can get comfortable because you're going to be here a while without any electronic device in existence. And almost everyone is hyper-critical to Religion. So one bad word about it, and you're accused as a witch." "Well, that's great. Go ahead and that to my list of 'Why I don't want to be here'." Raven muttered as she leaned against a wall, ruffling her vest. "But dont worry. You'll be okay." Zikuto stated. "I'll show you fun things you can do at this point in time." He states. She swayed her tail, looking at him in confusion. "Like what, exactly..?" She asked, glaring at the dress she had to put on. He sighed at her look and thought. "Well, I might have something for you. Normally for women like you, you're meant to be cooking, farming, weaving, etc etc. But knowing you...you want something exciting, am I correct?" A shadowy figure watches the two. " Its them.... they are the ones." the figure spoke turning his head. "You sure grand master they seem..... unable to handle what we do." A second voice spoke in a confused voice. "Im sure trust me." The figure jumped onto a lower building. Zikuto went to his dresser and gave Raven some thinner clothing. "These are typically men's clothing. You can still wear your vest, since it'll blend in with the clothing. Basically you'll be better than any other female." Zikuto said, with a half-smirk "Look, just dress me as a guy. If my books are right, Women can't do a lot around this time period." She muttered, and started to put her hair up. "Yeah, they really dont. I thought it would be great to start a revolution for Women. You'll be a star in the history books for the future, ya know." Zikuto stated as he puts on a male dress. His tail wasnt well-hidden since it was so poofy. Raven grabbed the thinner clothing and put it on. But surprisingly, she actually took her vest off. "I'm just going to go like this.. It might blend, but it still looks.. Too modern for this place." Several hoodied figures crash through the windows. and they Both raven and Zikuto up with rope darts and throw them onto the floor. "They are retrained grand master." The Grand Master walked into the room face covered. "Wheres the girl?" "This is her she's just wearing men's clothing. a feminine voice replied. "Oh... wow raven you look like a man... well compared to Zikuto everyone does.." The grand master took off his hood it was Axel. (vat a twist) Raven tried to break the restraints, growling. "What the heck, Axel?!" She growled, glaring at him. Zikuto sighed, looking a bit bored. "Sheesh...why is it always me?" "You know, the world will never know.." Raven growled, and broke free from the restraints. Zikuto stayed down and looked up at Axel. "Who's the other female?" "You...." Axel said snickering. "welcome to Europe 1386 good thing you guys are trapped in this time period. 39 years ago you guys could have been suffering from black death..." "Yeah, I know... Now, where exactly are we, and what are we going to do..?" Raven asked, her tail swaying as she glanced around. "To be more specific, we're in Germany. And this is where I live..." Zikuto stated. "The Black death was terrible. Luckily I escaped the epidemic and so did Axel apparently." He added "Alright then.." Raven muttered. "Lassen Sie uns bewegen!" She said, her fists clenched as she grinned. "More than that I became the leader of the nimagi.... sorry force of habbit the GERMANY Assassins. Turns out we protect the peace as well as in the present....." Axel put his hood over his head. "I got these cool blades!" A wrist blade came from his wrist. "Cmon guys lets go to base." Two assassin's grabs Zikuto and raven dragging them on the floor while they're still tied up. "Okay then.. Well, this is getting weird." Raven muttered, a bit confused as to why they were dragging them. "Löse mich, du Schlampe!" Zikuto shouted, struggling against the ropes. He growled like a rabid creature. Apparently Zikuto doesnt have a comfortable past with being tied up for some reason. "Sprache, Zikuto." Raven murmured calmly to him. "Don't worry, we'll be fine." She added. "Wir werden sein NICHT in Ordnung!" Zikuto yelled, starting to freak out. "Wir werden sterben!" "Nein, werden wir nicht.." She replied, and swayed her tail as she let out a huff of boredom. "OH MY FENRIR SHUT THE F*CK UP YOU TWO!!!" Axel shouted as they entered the base. "Nie, Axel." Raven said, grinning. As they were dragged, she started examining the base. She didn't like it a lot. Zikuto was still freaking out but he didnt say anything. He was just hyperventilating to himself. As she stopped examining the base, Raven started fiddle with her fingers, since she was bored, and had nothing to do. Zikuto finally calmed down, but his heart was still thumping. "I need to get out of this rope, pronto..." He muttered. Raven glanced at him, stopping her fiddling. "We will, don't worry.." She replied, trying to calm him down a bit more. Axel stood infront of them. "Cut them free." One assassin cut them free and stood back. "Welcome to the German Assassin's Guild now that you guess have been unceremoniously dumped here cuz we just saved you life and all." The based looked like an old church with glass stained windows. Zikuto got up, shivering a bit. "It's really cold in here! I need a fire or something...And I was already living a fine like for 17 years and then...you came here." He says. This must be the past Zikuto, not Axel and Raven's Zikuto. "Well if you guys would have stayed in that place it wouldn't help the timeline..." Axel said taking off his grand master hood. "What're you talking about...?" He asked, shivering a bit more. "look." Axel pointed to an open crack in the wall. the building they were is is fully visable it explodes fire burting from it's windows. "I seen this many times over I went back in time countless times trying to save you both.... every time I tried you both went in that house and died." "W-what?! How did that happen?!" He went closer to the crack. "M-my dad gave me that house before he left..." He sadi before backing away and growling. "I will find whoever blew it up..." Raven glanced at the open crack, and stayed further back then the others. She was swaying her tail, and she was almost confused about the crack. " A distant relative of mine whos the leader of a rival guild called the Adalheid Ber. (German for noble bear) We've been at war with them for 6 years." Axel said lowering his head. "So, are you winning the war, or losing the war as of the present time?" Raven asked, putting her hands behind her head. Zikuto tightned up his gloves and went to a nearby bookshelf, looking for something. "About every two years we winning or losing it just so happens You both came here when we're winning." "So is that a good thing?" Zikuto says, opening a book. "Yes because now we have 2 more members who where trained by gods... no you Zikuto ur lucky if you get trained by a snail." Axel said walking aross the platform. "OI! IM STRONGER THAN YOU THINK! Wait...did you mean Gods plural, or god singular?" He asked. "...... This is why Guild should have voted with me to kick you out and hopefully get eating by charybdis, You dont even know about the gods..." Axel face palmed. "Hey, I've been stuck in a world where it was about 'Jesus Christ made this world' and 'No, Science created it'! What do you think I've been through?!" He growled. "Raven when we get back to the island PLEASE side with me to kick him off into the ocean.." Zikuto cursed in German, seeming to be insulting him quietly. He goes back to reading a book. "Two assassins put their blades at Zikuto's neck. " How dare you say such things to the grand master." "Take the blades away, idiots.. He's on our side, if you brain dead people haven't noticed." Raven said calmly, examining her claws as if deciding how to kill someone with them. "Obviously the Grand master doesnt completly trust this one. Besides we dont listen to you." They still held their blades at Zikuto's neck. Her eyes narrowed slowly, still examining her claws. She sheathed them, and looked up. Slowly, she walked over to them, and was silent. Then, she shouldered one in the gut, and twisted the blade out of his hand. She did the same with the other. Slowly, she put the blades away. "Now... Back off."